Past that never happened
by Lilsterz
Summary: Edward left Bella, what happens when him and the cullens reunite with Bella? Emmett/ Bella
1. Chapter 1

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Edward, don't do this" I pleaded

"promise me you won't do anything reckless and in return I promise you, it was like I never excised" Edward said calmly with no expression on his face and his eyed just started at me, it reminded me that he was a vampire at that point.

A vampire has no emotions, no pity towards the lives they take to feed their hungry thirst, and they can't love but he had held so much love towards me on the past that I loved him so much, but I had to stay strong and not show him any hurt from his manipulation.

"goodbye, Bella" Edward tried to place a kiss on my forehead but I started walking away.

"I don't want to remember a heartless monster" I whispered knowing he could hear me . . .

Sorry its small, If you like than review. 10 reviews = next day upload


	2. Chapter 2

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - chapter 2

Edwards POV

" I don't want to remember a heartless monster" Bella whispered, I couldn't help myself but let out a sob as I saw my one and only love walk away from me with looking back, she walked away from me forever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and came face to face with Carlisle.

"come on, son lets go you've been here for hours" ' _had it really been that long' _I thought. I could still smell her on me, strawberries and freesia, it lingered on my cold skin making it feel heavy from were she had touched me.

I remember how her face was twisted with pain as I said that I don't love her, her chocolate brown eyes filled with her salty tears, and suddenly her face was blank and her eyes now held . . . . Realization?

I walked up to the family, Jasper took one look at me and crumbled into a heap on the grass. I feel pain and he knew it, he felt my pain, pain I wouldn't put even on my worst enemy. My dead heart was broken beyond repair. Everyone else was pissed at me, they wouldn't even think of me , just Bella how heartbroken she must be, if only they knew the truth . . . .

Sorry its short again but the next chapters will be worth it. If you like review. 10 reviews = next day update


	3. Chapter 3

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 3

Alice POV

2 YEARS LATER

Pain, hurt, anger and longing, longing to see our sister again. Everyone hate Edward for leaving Bella . . .

_Everyone was at a concert, tough cookies sounds like some emo band._

_Everyone looked at the stage to see a girl_

_Were going to that concert_

Jasper was staring at me funny, well its not like I blame him, happiness is now a foreign emotion to him now, to everyone else too. Bella made our family complete without her were just depressed vampires. Emmett was the worst he lost his child ness, he was serious all the time and not once have we heard his booming laugh anymore, Rosalie had enough of everyone and left giving Emmett a divorce and said that she didn't want to be living in the shadows anymore and that she needed to be noticed. Stupid bitch. Emmett can do better, and she knows it.

Anyway plan into action. "we need to go out" I said suddenly catching everyone's attention " I'm booking us tickets to go see tough cookies, I admit it sounded lame but they didn't object.

'_Muhahaha' _I said in my head . . . My plan is working perfectly. " okay, when are we going" Emmett sounded so broken not that I'm surprised he's been like that for 2 years . . . Everyone has.

I remember that I hadn't answered " tonight at 8:00, sharp" I hated not telling them about Bella, but no way they would be aloud to come if I did, dickward would make sure they wouldn't go.

I don't know why Edward puts himself though this. He doesn't hunt for months at a time, he doesn't come out of his room, he might as well be dead, he promised to Bella that it was like he never excited but he didn't promise us that, but I love my brother and I would never want him dead, but I love my sister too and that why we hate him, he took her away from us.

7:40 . . . Better get this show no the road " come on guys lets go"

If you like review. 10 reviews = next day update


	4. Chapter 4

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 4

Emmett POV

"come on guys lets go"

I don't even know why we should go, but no - ones going to escape the pixies wrath.

8:00 - tough cookies, I know they people, their songs get really depressing after a while, ive never seen them but I know that the lead singer in a girl, a girl with a really good voice.

I heard their first ever song, bust ya windows - by glee, that's what I like about them they take other peoples songs and make it their own ad they probly don't even mean to, just do them on how their feeling.

Finally were here. While everyone shuffled out of their cars, I tried to remember what city were in. by the looks of it L.A. show likes and famous people everywhere.

Alice showed the bouncer her I.D. and he instantly paled, the look on his face was priceless. Scared, he pushed everyone out the way and showed us were the V.I.P but is.

We ordered some drinks to use as props and looked to the stage to see that they were adjusting the mike and violinist, great, more depression.

The stage lights dimmed, so it was pitch black. Everyone started cheering. Suddenly we heard a angelic voice.

"hi, I'm Izzy, thanks for coming, and were tough cookies!"

Everyone was cheering and clapping. _they must be better than I thought._

The lights came on and the drums started. A girl walked up towards the crowd and was clapping to the beat of the drums everyone joined in. _man she's hot. _she was curvy but not to curvy just right with a firm ass that you could see was perfectly round through her dark wash jeans. And perky breasts that she covered with a blood red tank top and black leather jacket. She was pale and when I say pale, I mean vampire pale, she had a perfect heart shaped face. With a tiny nose, full pink lips and big chocolate brown eyes that were brimmed with thick lashes. She had thick and wavy mahogany hair that went down to her waist. She was beautiful. And then she sang.

" _if I could give you the world_

_On a silver platter _

_would it even matter_

_You still be mad a me,_

_When you find me with _

_A dozen roses_

_That I would give to you_

_You still be miserable_

_When in reality_

_I still be who I be_

_And it wont be no fault_

_To the lies that you brought_

She was singing Hate on me by - glee, man she liked these people.

Wait chocolate brown eyes, mahogany hair, vampire pale skin . . .

Isabella Marie Swan.

If you like review. J


	5. Chapter 5

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 5

Bella's POV

BEEP BEEP!

6:00 am, great, another day of drunk guys at my gigs. Well might as well begin my fun filled crap fest, I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, throwing on a pair of dark faded jeans ands a blood red top. I did my make up smoky eyed and finished of with my red lip-gloss. I stumbled drown the stairs and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of ribena, I got a taste for that stuff when I went to visit my mom and Phil in Jacksonville last year.

I threw on my leather jacket and headed out to my new Chevy, still cant believe the old one conked out. While I drove to L.A.s concert arena my mind drifted back to how I ended up in this position.

_Flashback_

_I was at a club with Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and mike. It was a open mike night and anyone could get up and sing. Jessica and mike had just finished their out of tune duet of everlasting love, how romantic, NOT, its fake he's only going out with her cause I slapped him when he tried to touch my ass. After that day I got classes on how to do karate, it was awesome. Anyway since everyone was going up the I might as well too._

_I stood up and went up to the band, told them the song and started singing._

_Late night, driving home togetherAnd at red lights we press our lips togetherAnd we're holding tight nowSlow it down nowLet's take our time Let the moment lastUntil it feels rightHolding back And not getting to carried awayLet the music fadeCause you are the brightest starI'm in love with who you areAnd you are the brightest starI'm lost without your loveWe are in each others arms Just like a movie sceneCause as we're leaning inThe light decides to turn greenMe and you togetherThis is getting better Just butterflies won't doI don't want just red lightsI want more of these nightsBaby I love youCause you are the brightest starI'm in love with who you areAnd you are the brightest starI'm lost without your love You and me is what matters mostIt's not the intimacy that brings meCloser to you..._

_I looked other to Angela and the gang and their mouths were hanging open. Mike winked at me and I cringed, jeez this guy never gave up. Everyone else was clapping and cheering. I smiled at them all. As I was getting of the stage this middle aged guy came up to me. I was starting to get worried._

"_miss, I'm Aro Volturi, leader of L.A record company and I would love you to me my next star" he was smiling brightly at me, while I just stood their aging like a fish. After a minute of my fish act I managed to squeak out a yes._

" _hears my card call me when you get home, what's the name, toots"_

" _Isabella Marie Swan, sir but please call me Bella"_

" _I'm going to call you Izzy. Goodbye Izzy"_

_End of flashback_

Those where the days, I now go as Izzy, I the lead singer of tough cookies, a punky R'n'B band kind of, we basically sing what we wantor what were feeling, I'm feeling shitty today so I'm going to sing my glee songs, these kids have my type of take in music. And I couldn't be bothered to make my own songs so the crowd going to get what I give them.

I went to my dressing room and said hi to the band members on the way in. the band members are:

Jacob - lead guitarist

Seth - back up guitarist

Leah - back up singer no 1

Paul - drummer

Embry - pianist/ key boarder

Quill - back up singer no 2 (lol)

Sam - bass guitarist

The la push kids came up to me saying that they've made a band and want me to call my manager. He came and checked them out saying that I would be a perfect lead singer. Leah was pissed cause she was lead but nether the less she agreed and when Quill found out about the band he said that he wanted to be a back up singer, all the guyed pissed themselves laughing and straightened up when they saw that he was serious. He has a great voice, its girly.

While I was in my dressing room, and hours of preparation, this girl came walking in and asked me to sign her tits.

"WHAT THE FUCK,GET THE HELL OUT BITCH" she tensed up and started crying

" I t-though that y-you w-w-were gayyy" she whined " I though a-all tough g-girls were g-gay"

" I said get the fuck out, and don't turn up at my concert, your band whore" I screeched though my teeth, she got the message and left. No one dares to mess with me.

When the gig was over I bowed and took off back to my room.

While I was sorting out my make up and hair and heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and flung the door open. I looked up to see seven gorgeous people staring back at me.

If you like review J


	6. Chapter 6

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Can I help you?" I asked

"don't you remember us? You know the Cullen's, high school 2008?" A girl with sleek black hair that was spiked everywhere exclaimed

"no should I really, it was so many years ago" _should I remember these guys? _

"Bella you don't remember us? We were best friends you loved Edward her was your first love."

"I've never been in love, never. If Newton has told you other wise its lies he's just jealous he can't have me. Heck, stupid twerp tried to force himself on me . . . In the school corridors, lucky Mr banner walked down the hall in time . . . Who are you anyways, you look familiar, are you one of my fans at a CD signing?"

"He what, never knew he was desperate enough to do that, not that I'm saying your ugly or anything cause your really hot you know like I'd go out with you . ." the big mussel guy was interrupted but the pixie looking girl

"EMMETT SHUT UP" _Emmett huh . . . Sounds sexy . . .stop it right now you barely know the guy and your checking out his muscled chest and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. . . .note to self shut up and remember show toons._

" sorry, Bella I get nervous when I'm around pretty girls" with that remark he got himself a slap round the head form pixie and a glare from copper top.

" I'm pretty you know you don't get nervous when your around me." pixie put on this pout that would make a puppy bow down to you and ask for lessons

"Emmett this is Bella, she's my lover and I want her back" _what is this guys problem I don't even know him . . ._

" you left her man she's single Pringles now"

" Bella who do you prefer this oath or me your true love?"

_What the . . . Isn't it a bit to soon to be asking that?_

"to be honest, I'd go for the Oath, you're a bit to big headed for me, I don't even know you and your calling the shots on who's my true love. At least this guy is respecting me, now do you want a autograph or do you want to waste my time?

" can I have a autograph please, dear?" this lady's got a real motherly feature about her.

"sure, Hun who's it to?"

"Esme Cullen, so since you don't remember us, this is Carlisle" she pointed to a handsome blonde guy "Alice" pixie " Jasper" she gestured to a blonde guy who look really uncomfortable " Emmett and Edward" copper top.

" nice to meet you all, By the way not to bad on the eyes your self there Emmett"

" will you go shopping with me, oh please, please" I swear pixies just had a litre bottle of coke

" I don't really like shopping but oh well I could use some girl time, will you be there Esme?"

She looked like she was going to cry " yes, I'd love to, dear"

" Bella, will you come back to our house with us its not too far, if you don't want to I understand, I mean we_ just_ met"

" um, okay I just got to clean to stage of the instruments and were good to go"

" well lead the way and we'll help you"

_This was going to be interesting . . ._

Please review. Please I'm lonely here. I need to hear from my fans . . .


	7. Chapter 7

LilsterZ - Past that never happened - Chapter 7

I'm so so sorry for not updating i've been busy starting new schools.

EmPOV

I can't beleive she don't remember us, or the fact that she hates Edward. At least I have a chance with her now, she so beautiful and shes got some awsome voice, man, I could listen and watch that all day.

"hey, thanks for helping me clean up" Bella blushed as she said this. awww cute." no problem, do you want to go now?"I asked. " sure".

We were in the cars for 20 minutes me, Bella, Alice and Esme in my car and Carlise, Edward and Jasper in Edwards car. We arrived at our White mansion. " Wow are you guys billionaire" I look to see a Astonished Bella. " No, Not really" Esme and Alice Chuckled when I said this. "So what do you do for a living?" "um well I'm a Doctor. Esmes a Interior designer. Alice is a Botique owner. Edward is still at high school, Jasper goes to Collage but helps Alice with the Botique and emmett owns his own Garage" " Wow you guys are busy. whats the name of Your botique Alice?" "Its called Pixies Parade basically its a clothes store but i designed all the clothes myself, I'm having trouble finding a model though for the magazine don't suppose your up for it?" " I'd love to I do some modelling for Victoria secret I supose some more clothes would be better for me anyways"

" thank you so much Bella- I mean Izzy you don't know how much this means to me!" Alice started boucing around then stopped and Hugged Bella so hard I though her head would Explode all over my Jeep. " Alice! I need to breath you know!" " oops sorry Izzy" " Thanks I thought I was gonna have to Bite your hands off!" We all walked into the Sitting room and Bella just looked like a fish as she looked in the house " Iz stop gaping if the wind changed you'd stay like that, you know"

"Is that what happened to you?"Iz tried to look innocent but we wernt falling for it. after a minute or two of scilence we all we in fits of laughter, apart from me, I just glared at her and smirked whe i saw her stop laughing and had fear in her eyes " I'll get you back for that, Izzy"

She gulped loudly " Oh year what are you gonna do?" I smiled menacingly at her and started to aproach her " no, what ever your gonna do, don't do it!" Too late. I pounched on her and started tickling her like mad. I peeked up at her face to see tears running down her face whilst she giggled like a hyena

"STOP IT! NOO PLEASE I SWEAR I WILL PISS MYSELF IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Okay that made me stop.

" Izzy come on. I want to show you my room!" Alice pulled Bella from the floor before glaring at me...

Izzy POV

Geez I've never laughed so much in my life. the pixy girl, I think her name was Alex or summing, pulled me at to her room. We stepped through the door and I look around the room. It was beautiful. she had cream coloured walls. a King sized four post bed with light pink silk sheets and hot pink and cream pillows was against on of the walls. In one corner she had a white leather loveseat with pink and green pillows facing a plasma Television and a glass coffee table layed beteen the two. In another corner there was a desk with a fancey high standard laptop with different papers neatly placed around it, next to the desk was a oak bookcase with civil war books and justin beiber Cds, Jonas Brothers, Miley cyrus and my tough cookie Cds and a sound sytem. in another corner there was a vanity table with all different cosmetics , perfumes and Hair tools. and in the last corner there was two doors Alex pulled me towards one of the doors and Inside was a huge closet with rails full with clothes and a massive shelving unit with shoes, belts, bags and jewellery.

" what are we doing in here Alex?" " its Alice and I'm gonna dress you up, now try this on" she handed me a strapless, Light blue cocktail dress with dimontes covering the bust. she also handed me some white 6 inch heels. She pushed me towards another door, I walked inside and there there was a Bathroom. It was Light pink walls with Cream floor tiles, ther was a jacuzzi bath tub with a shower above it, two counters with sinks with massive mirrors above it and a toilet in the corner (oviously) I slid on the dress and shoes and walked out. Alice squeled and began jumping again.

" I knew it would look great! now let me do your make up and hair" she pulled towards her vanity and plonked me down in the seat. she attacked me face with a variaty of stuff before takleing my hair with a curling iron and 1 hour she was finished " all done now open your eyes!" I opened them and looked in the mirror. WOW I looked fantastic, she had made my skin look flawless with foudation and a slight pinky peach blush, on my eyes she put eyeliner and had smudged it to made a smoky look and then I had on a nude lip stick with a strawberry gloss. With my hair she had curled it so it was in spirals down my back.

" Thank you so much Alice I Look great!" she smiled and looked a little smug

" glad you think so I designed and made that dress myself, whitch by the way you look gorgeous in. Hey, how about we go to a club?" I didn't need to be asked twice... " I'd love too and I know the perfect place it called Liquid, I've been there once or twice but my friends own it there in the band do you know Paul and Sam?" Paul and sam Had gotten it after they graduated from High school they couldn't do to college because there werewolves. " Yh I know then there in you band right? Paul marez and Sam Uley I know them personaly aswell we used to live in Forks for a year then moved to Alaska Now we've decided to move back. where do you live?"

"I Live in La Push just out of town from Forks me and the band decided to Buy a Big house together cause were all like family we also have some over people form la push living with us. Jared and his girlfriend Kim. Sams girlfriend Emily. colin and Bradys there brothers. we also have Clair whos Quils girlfriend and Vanessa whos Jacob girlfriend there very younge though, 16 and were much older (will list ages at bottom) so we have about 14 people 15 including me. Ok shall we go then" " Yeah, let me gather up everyone up. Guys were all going out to a club so dress up. Be right back Izzy" I was down stairs and sat on there couch. after about half an hour everyone came down. Alice was wearing a Hot Pink Mini dress with Black 6 inch heels. Esme was wearing a Puple Knee lengh dress with a Pair of 3 inch heels in Grey. All the Guys were wearing jeans but different colour tops. Carlise was weaing Purple. Jasper was wearing Black. Edward was wearing Orange, Like the color of his hair He he, and Emmet was wearing Light Blue. so we all matched.

I stood up and Emmett Began to Ogle me " Girls you look amazing! So come on every one lets go!" she all raced out and sat in the cars again the same as earlier to go to Liquid.

This was Going to be some Fucking Crazy night.

Hi, everyone. I'm sorry but i've been so busy latly so I haven't uploaded anything, also my computers playing up so I don't have the program that I write all my stories on so if theres any spelling mistakes I'm very sorry! anyways heres ages. Review please!

Bella - 20

Sam - 22

Paul - 20

Jacob - 18

Jared - 20

Quil - 18

Embry - 18

Leah - 20

Seth - 16

Collin - 16

Brady - 16

Clair - 16

Vanessa - 16

Emily - 22

Thanks!


End file.
